Forgiven
by Queen of the Scoubies
Summary: Hermoine and Draco experience problems with their relationship in this romantic comedy. My first fic...It's a one shot story, but it's good one. SO! What do you think? COME ON! Tell me!


**Forgiven**

"I'm sorry" she whispered to him as she stepped away from his caring embrace. "We can't do this anymore"

**His POV**

What? How could this happen? Draco wondered as he stared lovingly into her caramel brown eyes. Her frizzy brown hair framed her pale face as she whispered those words to him.

She stepped away from him and he reached out for her "No" she said and pushed him further away. "I can not sneak around with you anymore. We will be together publicly or not together at all."

**Her POV**

The look on his face told her everything. He couldn't do it. The disappointment showed in her pale face as she looked hopefully at Draco. "Please . . ." she pleaded "I love you, do this for me"

"I can't Mia. You know I can't. My father would kill me" Draco weakly told her "I love you, but I love my life more."

Tears rolled down Mia's face when he told her this. Turning around, she all but ran out of the broom cupboard they were conversing in.

"Mia! I'm sorry! Please – I love you. Don't go!" Draco quietly cried after her.

**His POV**

Collapsing on the cold concrete he curled into a ball and hugged his knees. He cried uncontrollably as he called out her name. "Come back Mia, I love you."

**Her POV**

Rounding the corner, she ran. She ran until she breathlessly reached the Gryffindor tower where she hoarsely gasped the password "Godric Gryffindor". The pink lady wiped the sleep from her eyes lazily ad grumbled "out late again, Miss Granger?" and swung open.

Walking quickly inside, she collapsed in the nearest armchair and cried herself to sleep.

**His POV**

Draco awoke to find himself covered in dust. The broom cupboard that he was sleeping in clearly wasn't cleaned regularly be the Hogwarts house elves.

He stumbled out into the hallway and glanced blearily around. Heavily leaning on the wall for balance, he slowly made his way to the dungeons, only to be stopped half-way.

"STUDENT OUT OF BED!" screamed a high pitched voice, which started pelting him with dung bombs. "STUDENT OUT OF BED!" Looking up, Draco looked up and saw the Hogwarts poltergeist, peeves, zooming off, clearly to alert the nearest teacher.

**Her POV**

"MIA!" shouted a loud male voice next to her ear. Startled she glanced up to see none other than her two best friends watching her.

"Mia are you okay? What time did you get in?" asked Harry, noticing the large black bags under her eyes and her unusually pale complexion.

"You look bloody awful Mia. What happened?" asked a very sensitive Ron, who noticed nothing that Harry had, but thought he should sound concerned. Really all he cared about was going to play a new game of wizards chess, he was already planning his first move.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" replied Mia shrilly, still distracted by what had happened the night before.

**His POV**

Once he had reached the dungeons, he knew it was a home run. Straight through the common room and into bed. He crawled in between the silver and green covers and fell numbly asleep.

He awoke several hours later to a tongue in his ear. "What the -" her started to say, but was abruptly stopped by a tongue shoved harshly down his already sore throat. Shoving at what seemed to be an unmovable weight until the tongue retreated; Draco opened his eyes and screamed.

Straddling his chest was a hideous creature known to the world as Pansy Parkinson. Her face was plastered in make-up as she unsuccessfully tried to smile seductively.

"Get off me, you filthy Slut!" she shouted at the human pig.

"But sweetie, I thought -" Pansy replied, now climbing off Draco.

"See, that's where you went wrong. YOU SHOULDN'T TRY TO THINK!" Draco bellowed at her.

She jumped off him and ran crying into the common room, slamming the door on the way out.

**Her POV**

She looked around the great hall as she entered and was disappointed to find that Draco was not there. She had hoped that he had changed his mind, but obviously he had not.

"Mia?" asked an anonymous voice next to Mia.

"Hmmm…" she answered, looking around to see the youngest Weasley talking to her "What's up Gin?"

Harry was telling me that you slept in the common room last night. He was worried." Ginny asked with caution.

"I'm okay. I promise. I won't lie to my best-friends. You should know that Gin" Mia answered the indirect question with a noticeable determination.

"Okay, I'll go tell him that you're all good." Ginny replied to Mia, and walked casually back to her boyfriend.

Mia turned back around and glanced hopefully back over the Slytherin table to see that blonde hair shining in the morning light.

**His POV**

Still pissed off about his encounter with Pansy , Draco walked determinedly into the great hall. He was hungry and pleased to see that Mia was there. She was okay, miserable, but maybe she would forgive him.

She turned away from her distracted conversation with the weasel-ette and looked straight into his deep-blue eyes. He smiled hopefully and her face lit up like one had flicked a switch on.

He made a small gesture with his hands for her to follow her out of the great hall. She all but leaped up and ran out the oak doors. Once they were safely in a disused passageway, he pulled her aside.

"I'm so sorry Mia. Please forgive me. People can know, just not everyone. Just our close friends, maybe."

**Her POV**

Really? Did he mean it? Did he really want to get back together?

"Do you mean it Draco? Do you really want to be with me?" Mia asked overcome with disbelief.

"Of course I do Mia. I love you" was Draco's response "I just need one thing from you, your forgiveness"

"Forgiveness for what? Asked Mia, confused

"For hurting you, for making you cry for everything" Draco replied looking deeply into her eyes.

"Of course. I forgive you for everything Draco"


End file.
